inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Berthiaume
| birth_place = Longueuil, QC, CAN | draft = 60th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2005 | nickname = The Bandit }} ' Daniel J. Berthiaume' (born January 26, 1966) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey goaltender who played six seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Known as "The Bandit" during his hockey career,http://www.hockeygoalies.org/bio/berthiaume.html Berthiaume was a standout goaltender in junior hockey, playing for the Drummondville Voltigeurs and Chicoutimi Saguenéens of the QMJHL. He was drafted 60th overall by the Winnipeg Jets in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft and posted an impressive 18-7-3 record in 31 games during his rookie NHL season of 1986-87. He later played for the NHL's Minnesota North Stars, Los Angeles Kings, Boston Bruins and Ottawa Senators. In all, Berthiaume played in a total of 215 regular season NHL games during his career, posting a record of 81-91-21 with a goals against average of 3.67. He also appeared in 14 NHL playoff games, all with Winnipeg. After making his final NHL appearance with the Ottawa Senators during the 1993-94 season, he spent most of the remainder of his career in the ECHL with the Roanoke Express, where he spent seven seasons in three stints and often split duties with Dave Gagnon. He also played for the ECHL's Wheeling Thunderbirds, the Detroit Vipers of the International Hockey League, and the Central Texas Stampede of the WPHL. He played his last season with the Port Huron Beacons of the United Hockey League before retiring in 2005. Berthiaume also played professional roller hockey, tending goal for Roller Hockey International's New Jersey Rockin Rollers in 1994, Detroit Mustangs in 1995, and Philadelphia Bulldogs in 1996. Coaching career Berthiaume was the assistant coach of the Roanoke Valley Vipers in the United Hockey League at the start of their 2005-06 season. , but on February 6, 2006 it was announced that Berthiaume would become the head coach, replacing the Jim Wiley who lost his job in mid-season. He now coaches the Virginia Military Institute Hockey team. Personal life He currently lives in Hardy, Virginia, where he owns and operates Captain Bert's Fishin' Charters on Smith Mountain Lake, Virginia, a freshwater striped bass fishery. He is married and has three sons. Awards *'1996-97': Outstanding Goaltender (WPHL) Career statistics Season Team Lge GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T SV SV% ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1983-84 Drummondville Voltigeurs QMJHL 28 1562 131 3 0 5.03 0 0 0 0 0.000 1984-85 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 56 3168 198 1 2 3.75 40 11 2 0 0.000 1984-85 Drummondville Voltigeurs QMJHL 3 179 17 2 0 5.70 1 2 0 0 0.000 1985-86 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 66 3718 286 4 1 4.62 34 29 3 0 0.000 1986-87 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 7 420 23 0 0 3.29 4 3 0 173 0.883 1986-87 Winnipeg Jets NHL 31 1758 93 1 1 3.17 18 7 3 716 0.885 1987-88 Winnipeg Jets NHL 56 3010 176 0 2 3.51 22 19 7 1311 0.882 1988-89 Moncton Hawks AHL 21 1083 76 2 0 4.21 6 9 2 553 0.879 1988-89 Winnipeg Jets NHL 9 443 44 2 0 5.96 0 8 0 209 0.826 1989-90 Winnipeg Jets NHL 24 1387 86 2 1 3.72 10 11 3 581 0.871 1989-90 Minnesota North Stars NHL 5 240 14 0 0 3.50 1 3 0 90 0.865 1990-91 Los Angeles Kings NHL 37 2119 117 1 1 3.31 20 11 4 969 0.892 1991-92 Boston Bruins NHL 8 401 21 0 0 3.14 1 4 2 135 0.865 1991-92 Los Angeles Kings NHL 19 979 66 2 0 4.04 7 10 1 475 0.878 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 25 1326 95 3 0 4.30 2 17 1 644 0.871 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 1 2 0 0 0.00 0 0 0 0 0.000 1993-94 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 11 552 35 1 0 3.80 7 2 0 243 0.874 1993-94 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 30 1640 130 0 0 4.76 8 16 3 862 0.869 1994-95 Providence Bruins AHL 2 126 7 0 0 3.32 0 1 1 47 0.870 1994-95 Roanoke Express ECHL 21 1196 47 3 0 2.36 15 4 2 532 0.919 1994-95 Wheeling Thunderbirds ECHL 10 599 41 1 0 4.10 6 1 1 267 0.867 1995-96 Detroit Vipers IHL 7 401 19 0 2 2.84 4 3 0 168 0.898 1995-96 Roanoke Express ECHL 39 2108 112 4 2 3.19 22 13 3 1090 0.907 1996-97 Central-Texas Stampede WPHL 54 3034 171 5 2 3.38 30 20 0 1533 0.900 1997-98 Roanoke Express ECHL 30 1711 74 4 2 2.59 17 8 3 740 0.909 1998-99 Roanoke Express ECHL 35 2105 97 4 2 2.77 18 12 5 959 0.908 1999-00 Roanoke Express ECHL 37 2103 87 0 2 2.48 21 12 4 982 0.919 2000-01 Roanoke Express ECHL 45 2604 104 2 4 2.40 26 17 1 1161 0.918 2001-02 Roanoke Express ECHL 51 2847 129 2 4 2.72 23 17 6 1344 0.912 2002-03 Greensboro Generals ECHL 53 2998 145 4 2 2.90 30 14 5 1563 0.915 2003-04 Greensboro Generals ECHL 43 2518 151 2 0 3.60 23 18 1 1369 0.901 2004-05 Port Huron Beacons UHL 30 1600 95 1 0 3.56 7 17 3 818 0.896 Roller hockey Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------- 1994 New Jersey Rockin' Roller RHI 19 0 1 1 12 1995 Detroit Motor City Mustan RHI 20 0 6 6 17 1996 Philadelphia Bulldogs RHI 15 0 0 0 0 References External links * * * *Captain Bert's Fishing Charters Homepage Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Central Texas Stampede players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Drummondville Voltigeurs alumni Category:Graz 99ers players Category:Greensboro Generals players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Moncton Hawks players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Longueuil Category:Port Huron Beacons players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Roanoke Express players Category:Roller Hockey International players Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:Wheeling Thunderbirds players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players fr:Daniel Berthiaume hu:Daniel Berthiaume